Veronica Mars: The Second Time Around
by AidanK
Summary: A one-shot set after the series finale of Veronica Mars and before the movie; Veronica sees Piz in New York City for the first time since the season three finale. Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars. Based on the TV series created by Rob Thomas.


Veronica Mars stood waiting in line at a coffee shop for her usual morning pick me up. Just like the residents of Neptune, New Yorkers needed a regular steaming cup of caffeine in the morning, so she was used to waiting in long lines for overpriced coffee that she would just have to pay for again the next day. As she looked at her surroundings as she waited for her name to be called by the barista with hipster glasses she could see college students waiting in line and sitting at their laptops writing screenplays, she couldn't help but feel like she was surrounded by a bunch of pretentious jerks.

Despite her judgement, technically at one point she _was_ one of those pretentious college students. She had gone to Stanford and encountered people like them every single day on campus. These nineteen something students reminded her of her own college experience. But that was of course post Hearst College, she transferred out of there when she realized that her actions had unwittingly cost her father the local sheriff election of Balboa county. Since then she vowed to stop detective work, and try to have a seemingly normal life; which included waiting in line for overpriced boiling water.

New York was certainly different from Neptune, California. No surfboards in sight. It was February and especially cold this morning, being from the west coast she still wasn't used to this kind of temperature. Where was her blazing hot coffee when she needed it? It looked like it would be a while before her name was called, so she took out her phone and read the morning news to pass the time. And right there, in bold letters, on the front page:

"**Pop Star Bonnie Deville Is Dating Logan Echolls-Son Of Late Movie Star Aaron Echolls."**

Veronica instantly shut off her phone. Logan was her ex-boyfriend. He was dating Bonnie Deville, otherwise known as Carrie Bishop at Neptune High School. She hadn't seen Logan since she moved, and apparently he had _moved _on as well. What did she expect? That he would never find another girlfriend? That was ridiculous. But still, Carrie Bishop? What was that all about? Valentine's day was quickly approaching, and Veronica had not had a serious boyfriend since Logan and her broke up their freshman year at Hearst. Sure she had dates, and even a couple of boyfriends for a couple of weeks, but nothing even close to what her and Logan once shared.

"Veronica!" The barista with the hipster glasses called from up front. Veronica quickly went to get her drink. She needed some cheering up and fast. Some cream and sugar was sure to do the trick.

"Well what do we have here, if it isn't Veronica Mars." a voice behind Veronica said as she grabbed a stirrer. She knew that radio voice anywhere.

"Piz?" she said before she even turned around. "Is that you?" She turned around to see Stosh Piznarski, well Piz, standing before her. He was tall, and cut his hair, but he was Piz all the same.

"In the flesh. Except its less black and blue than the last time you saw me." He said jokingly. The last time he and Veronica had seen each other was a little after Logan Echolls beat him - or for the lack of a better word, beat the shit out of him.

"Oh Piz, it's so good to see you. You look great!" Veronica said as she embraced him in a hug. Veronica still couldn't believe it was him. They somehow meet up, halfway across the country by chance? "Your hair!" she said looking at the top of his head.

"Yeah, finally got rid of the ol' shaggy hair." He said, still in disbelief that he was actually talking to her. "I can't believe this, what are you doing here? I mean not in a bad way, but, just wow. And you look...wow."

"I'm actually finishing up in law school." Veronica replied. "What are you doing here, Piznarski?"

They got a table and caught up on old times. Piz explained that he got a job offer from a local radio station, and was going to host his own show. The same station where he took the internship in college. It finally paid off.

"Piz," Veronica started. She had wanted to say this to him since she left town. "I'm sorry about the way things ended. I just had to leave town, it was just...crazy. I know I hurt you." That was the best explanation that she could come up with. It was difficult for even her to comprehend herself, back then there was so much guilt; she had to leave. Losing the election for her father was too much for her. She had to move on, and break Piz's heart in the process.

"It's ok, Veronica. I got over it. I just always hoped that you were okay. How's things with Logan?" he asked looking down uncomfortably.

"Logan? I'm not sure. I don't really keep in touch with him anymore. Not since…" Veronica trailed off, did Piz think she was dating him?

"Oh. Sorry. I just figured...I saw the way you looked at him. You know, after he beat up that jerk who made the tape." Piz said matter of factly.

"Nope. I haven't seen him in years. And haven't you heard? He's dating Bonnie Deville." Veronica said quietly.

"Wait, _pop star _Bonnie Deville?" He said in disbelief.

"Yep, that's the one. But back in high school she was known as Carrie Bishop. She was in the 09'er crowd. I did work on a case with her junior year though." Veronica added. The last thing she wanted to talk about was Logan's latest girlfriend. But Piz seemed relieved.

"So, you _don't _have a boyfriend?"

"No. Just me. And my pet pony."

That encounter led to more dates, and soon moving into an apartment together. It finally seemed like Veronica's life was where it was supposed to be. Job offers, steady boyfriend, no more P.I. work, but something inside her always felt missing. She always vowed, no _promised _herself that she would get out of Neptune as soon as possible. And she did it, she got out. But the fire was missing, part of Veronica was still lost back in Neptune...and before she knew it she would get it back again. When a certain ex-boyfriend was accused of murdering his pop star girlfriend.


End file.
